


The Last Berserker

by aptar24



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chases, Memory Loss, Multi, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werebears, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Vampires and werewolves exist in the modern world. Due to the modern days, creatures such as them went into hiding, in fear of humanity wanting to hunt them if they knew they existed.However, Kevin Owens wasn't a vampire nor a werewolf. No, he was the last Berserker, last of his kind.And he might expose the whole world aboutthemif he's not careful.OrKevin Owens is a savage were-bear and people are trying to catch him.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the tropes for vampires and werewolves but in case for anyone out there, lemme explain berserkers.
> 
> Berserkers are originally Norse warriors that fight with trance-like fury. In this fic, Berserkers are just like that but they also shapeshift into bears when they are deep in their wild fury. (Basically were-bears) Aaaaand they're also immortal like werewolves and vamps. I took a lot of liberty with Berserkers so yeah.

How many years have gone past?

_Centuries?_

It does feel like centuries. He was too familiar with this small cage. Where they keep him. Like some sort of... Animal. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle from his thought, his laugh echoing through the darkness. In a way, he _is_ an animal.

But so were the people keeping him locked up. _Lycans_. What sort of hypocrisy was that?

The only time he ever felt some sort of freedom was when they used him for entertainment. Making him fight their fellow lycan brothers, sometimes he gets lucky and gets to fight a lesser vampire. He loves the blood he can cause in the dimly lit arena where they make him fight, it made him feel powerful... Truly alive. However, no matter how much he wants it, he never ends up killing them. Whenever he has the upper hand and is about to deliver the final blow or about to go berserk and transform, he feels a sting of a dart somewhere on his body, making him immediately dizzy, sleepy and weak. Then he finds himself inside the cage again, suddenly bruised up, scared... And alone.

Although there were times when someone thought they bested him, and brought their guard down and he fucking bit them hard. He wasn't in his bear form or anything. He was still in his normal state, biting _hard_ until the flesh broke off with the body, making Kevin's face, especially the mouth, bloody, making him feel full bliss and satisfaction before the familiar sting of a dart hit him. Either way, both ended with him still bruised up, scared and alone.

It has been like that for _forever_ now. He lost count on how many years has passed. Kevin wanted it to be over. He wanted to get out.

Be free again.

But that is a distant dream now.

Kevin would have escaped. He tried but for some reason, he seems too weak to bring down the cage he was in, but always had the energy to fight just in time when they wanted him. He figured they must be putting some kind of substance in his food that makes him weak but sometimes when he eats, he actually feels being nourished by the food. Maybe they do put some kind of substance in his food to make him weak, and don't put whatever it is when they want him to fight. He doesn't know anymore. From his long time encaged, he wasn't sure he was still thinking straight, he even thought about starving himself to death. But no matter what they gave him, he ate the food, not thinking that the food maybe the only thing keeping him from recovering his strength. He always did.

However, when they did bring him food, _raw pork_ , and felt some sort of nourishment in it rather than growing weak, that's when he knew, that he had a fight tonight.

_______  
_About a week ago_

Hunter was looking through his window office, where the dimly lit arena could be viewed from higher ground. In it at the moment, a lesser vampire, was trying his luck to best the last berserker alive. It wasn't going well for the vampire though.

An unusual amount of vampires were in the audience watching the fight tonight. Hunter didn't like the smell of it. Part of him wanted to believe they were there because one of their kind was challenging the berserker. But he knew the real reason why.

The McMahons we're here. Royal blood and higher vampires.

He knew they were there in case his pack did something _unrespectable_ to their monarchy. It was like the last few years of peace between the two races were just for show.

"Hey." A woman said.

Hunter turned to look, but he didn't need any confirmation to know who it was. _Stephanie McMahon_. Maybe the only vampire he can tolerate and proudly say he's in love with her. To be honest, he thinks the two of them are what binds the two races together.

Before the two races started to get along, him and Stephanie were secret lovers, risking their life just to be able to spend the night together. After _peace_ was formed, there was still some heat between the two races, and that's when Hunter and Stephanie announced their love for each other. At first, there was an outrage, but given some time, people thought about if maybe a werewolf and vampire can fall in love for each other, maybe they do can get along.

Stephanie was now beside Hunter, her arm around his waist. "My brother's making his way over here." She stated.

"What does he want now?" Hunter asked, irritated about the fact that he's going to have to talk to Shane McMahon.

"No idea." Stephanie answered, a little bit of worry present in her voice, "But I know it won't be any good." She added, influencing Hunter to worry as well.

They stood there in silence for a good minute, watching as the lesser vampire was trying desperately to defeat the berserker.

"I feel sorry for him." Stephanie admitted.

Hunter looked at her, putting his hand on her far shoulder and asked, "For who? The le- the vampire?" He avoided using the rankings of lesser and higher vampires when talking to Stephanie, she didn't like it. He knew she was one of the good ones in the Royal blood.

"No." She answered. "Kevin."

"Don't be." Hunter said, now looking back at Kevin from the glass, clearly enjoying beating up the vampire. Berserkers were big trouble. Always had been and always will be. She looked at her love understandingly and explained, "I know you and your forefathers had a difficult time dealing with the Bear Cult. But you found him just _turned_ , weak and unconscious. Don't you think he's different from those who turned him?"

"I don't see any difference." Hunter replied, just in time with the berserker throwing the vampire into a wall, causing the crowd to gasp.

"He should be out there. Free." Stephanie argued.

"No. He should be here. Caged and supervised."

"Do you hear yourself?" Stephanie asked, "You're forcing him to fight."

"Do _you_ hear yourself, Steph?" Hunter spat back, "He's much less of a threat in here than _out there_."

He took hold of Stephanie now, taking a deep breath and calming himself before he continued, "Listen, when our pack assaulted the Bear Cult, they were only thirteen of them. _Thirteen_. Him excluded." He pointed at Kevin through the glass, "And we brought all our warriors, and we barely won."

Stephanie had that determined look in her eye but she didn't speak, instead glancing towards the berserker, who at this point was shot with a tranquilizer. Hunter held both her cheeks, making her look at him gently, then said, "If you've seen what I seen, you would be careful about him too. I know you will.... Legends say they're fury's incarnate, and I just might believe that... They were screaming... Howling like mad animals."

"Like mad animals." A male voice said from the doorway. Letting go slowly, he and Stephanie both turned, seeing Shane walking towards them, "Finally, Steph, your _mate_ said something I totally agree with." Shane was now standing in front of them, a bit of a grin on his face.

Hunter was in his most calm now, ignoring how Shane spat out the word _mate_ , like he was insulting and disrespecting the tradition and ways of his pack. "Steph said you wanted something?"

Shane smirked at him, "I want to fight that." Pointing at the berserker, who was now being carried back to his cage, "To the death."

Hunter and Stephanie were both looking at Shane, processing what he just said. He wants to fight Kevin? _To the death?_ No, it can't be done.

"Sorry, I can't let you." Hunter said after some time. Shane now had that look on his face, like a kid's candy was just taken from him, "We can't let you fight him... _To the death_. That means a Royal blood dies or berserkers go extinct."

Shane snorted, "What you have here, dog, is a place of entertainment, and I want to be entertained. I'm sure as hell won't get satisfied by watching other people fight."

Shane was now incredibly close to Hunter's face, somehow entering a face off. He should have punched Shane in the face by calling him _dog_ , but Stephanie was here... And it would break the long peace they fought for between the races.

"What you have there is a beast, Hunter." Shane continued, "He probably doesn't even remember how to speak now. Let me give the killing blow to this animal."

"He _knows_ how to talk, Shane. I remember him begging when we captured him." Although, that was centuries ago, his point still stands. They spared Kevin on the day of the assault, clearly just turned, probably with no choice. But there was an unwritten rule that they follow, no killing of enemies to their extinction. So they caged him up, weaken him everyday via magic or alchemy, until someone wanted to fight a berserker, and that's how all this started, centuries ago.

Shane only gave him a look that says, _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

Hunter was thinking it through. How does he get out of this situation? He could give what Shane wants... After all, all he said was he wants to fight Kevin... To the death. He could give half of that.

"Fine."

"What?!" Stephanie said, out of surprise. She couldn't believe Hunter just backed down against Shane. Shane just seem amused however, and turned to look at Stephanie, "It'll be like the old coliseum days, sister, gladiator versus beast." And left, clearly satisfied.

"What the hell?" Stephanie said, clearly annoyed and angry at her love. "Don't worry." Hunter said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

_______  
_Present Day_

Kevin sat there in his cage, feeling power coming back to him little by little. If only he had enough power to kick the cage door down... If only he had enough power to run as fast as he can, far away from here and follow his instinct.

Somewhere, a door opened, echoing its sound through the darkness, someone was coming with food.

"Hey." The lycan said, kneeling down to get a better view of the calmly sitting berserker. Kevin was glaring at him darkly, he knew the lycan could see his glare, and he felt the sudden change of the lycan's heartbeat before it returned to normal. Kevin could smell the lycan's scent... _Alpha_. He remembers that scent, somewhere, from long ago.

The alpha threw the raw meat inside the cage, falling in front of Kevin. "I'm Hunter." He introduced himself, "I sort of, run things around here."

"So you're the reason I'm locked up." Kevin said absent-mindedly. He surprised himself, he hasn't heard a sentence from himself for a long time now. Hunter, as well, was sort of surprised. "So you _still can_ talk. That's good to know." Hunter remarked.

Kevin snorted and grabbed the meat, eating it... He feels himself getting stronger.

"I hope, by now, you know what's coming." Hunter said, getting no response from Kevin and just kept on eating. Hunter observed the berserker inside, his body was still healthy, maybe a little bit too healthy, he was coming off as a bit chubby, or maybe that's how berserkers' metabolism work. His clothes were tattered, dirty, a little bit stretched out from the times he almost transformed. In the dark, his eyes also glimmed, just like a lycan or vampire, except differently, a vampire's red, werewolf's dark yellow, however for the berserker, it was a dark grey, almost silver in the dark, those intimidating eyes staring at him.

Out of instinct, Hunter was able to go out of harm's way, falling down away from the berserker, as Kevin jumped from the other corner of the cage towards Hunter, stretching his arm outwards, clearly targeting Hunter's neck.

 _That was close_.

"You bitch!" Hunter said out of frustration. Kevin didn't make an effort to respond. Instead, he went back to sitting in the far end of the cage, going back to eating his food.

"Listen." Hunter started, calming himself down, "You're going to face a higher vampire out there tonight. Don't kill him. Incapacitate him, but please, don't kill him. If you do, we might face a bigger problem than you." Kevin kept on eating, not giving a crap about what the alpha was trying to ask of him.

"Like I _can_ anyways." Kevin said, licking a piece of meat that has fallen on his forearm. Kevin was right, even if he wanted to kill someone, he couldn't, he always get shot by a dart anyways. Hunter tried to understand what Kevin meant before he realized he was talking about the tranquilizer, "Shane is making sure no one with tranquilizers will be near the arena when you two fight, so he can get his satisfaction with you. But please, don't kill him."

 _None of those darts, then?_ Excitement rushed through the berserker's body, after all this time, finally he might be able to kill something. Kevin smirked and said nothing.

Hunter sighed in defeat and left, worried about how the night will end.

_______  
_Later that night..._

Kevin slowly walked towards the only source of light, the only thing his senses could register as of the moment. Soon enough, he found himself in the arena once again, an unusual louder noise of cheering present tonight. At the other side, someone stood, a vampire based from what he could smell, probably the higher vampire the alpha was talking about.

The crowd was getting louder, they wanted them to start fighting. They both started to circle each other, slowly coming closer towards their opponent. As he walked, Kevin could feel his energy back, he could go all out again and cause some disaster.

"I'm Shane McMahon." The vampire announced, putting his hands up sideways like some sort of big deal. Kevin just growled at him, breathing heavy with anticipation. He made the first move.

Kevin charged directly, trying to bring Shane down to the ground. However, the vampire was able to dodge the berserker swiftly by moving out of the way, and Kevin stumbled down with one knee to the ground. There was a slight pain coming from Kevin's cheek, and he touched it... A small line of blood formed on his cheek, dripping. Kevin unconsciously licked the dripping blood at the side of his face as he turned around to face Shane, seeing how he managed to scratch him.

Shane's fingernails grew at least two inches longer, and his face changed a little bit, looking like it was grouching. "Come on!" Shane said, revealing his fangs at the process and taunted him, waving his arms to go towards him.

Kevin charged once again and Shane smirked, dodging once again to the side. However, the berserker raised his arm where Shane was and Shane didn't notice. The vampire fell into the middle area of the berserker's arm, and when it made impact, Shane came flying down to the ground which such force that it made his ears ring.

The berserker didn't give him any time to breathe. He went on top of Shane's body and punched him in the face, then another one, and another one. He brought his two fists together in the air and was about to slam it down on Shane's face when he was able to recover. Shane grabbed Kevin's left bicep, digging his sharp nails inside, causing Kevin to stop his attack and scream in pain.

Shane used his opening and stood up, then kicked him on the side of his face, causing Kevin to fall to the ground sideways.

Shane kept his foot on top of Kevin's cheek, the vampire pushing his foot down on the ground to cause Kevin pain. "Disappointing." Shane said, breathless, as he pushed his foot down ever further.

Kevin could feel his heartbeat beat faster. And louder. _And faster. And louder. Until everything Kevin could hear and feel was the drumming of his heart in his chest. Like a rhythm. Like a war drum. Louder and louder until he lost himself to it._

"What?" Shane looked down to the screaming berserker on his foot and he was slow to react, Kevin somehow moved his head and bit deep in his foot, blood pouring out and the berserker held his leg tightly, preventing him from moving. Shane fell on one knee, desperately punching Kevin's head, hoping he let go. On the fourth punch, he was successful, Kevin staggered back on the ground, letting go of Shane's leg and stopping the intense bite on his foot.

"The crazy beast wanted to rip my fucking foot off!" Shane exclaimed angry, limping, trying his best to maintain balance. He could always regenerate it, although it takes days, if it ever gets cut off but still...

_The ringing in Kevin's head caused by Shane's punches immediately faded and he was back on his feet, screaming his lungs out as he kicked Shane's face, Shane falling back down to the ground, and Kevin was immediately over him again, slamming both his fists on Shane's head. Shane was bleeding on the head now too. As if the bleeding wasn't enough, Kevin headbutted him on the ground, making Shane's head bleed even more, majority of his blood now present in Kevin's face too._

_This felt good._

_He aimed for Shane's throat, choking him with both hands. His hands were strong, it almost looked like his fingers were entering Shane's throat. As for the vampire, he wasn't thinking straight, there was panic in his red eyes, he was touching Kevin's face, as if that was going to do anything._

"Get in there!" A familiar voice screams... Kevin recognized it to be Hunter. But he wasn't looking up or searching for the voice's origin, no, he was focused on getting his kill.

Three lycans were able to remove Kevin on top of Shane with their forces combined, and it felt like everyone could hear the breath of relief Shane took, holding his hands gently on his throat, bruises clearly visible on it.

The three lycans, two long haired men and a short red-haired man, pinned Kevin on the wall, giving it everything they got just to restrain him. For the berserker, he screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting the restraint but it wasn't enough. Shane, limping, walked towards them, laughing menacingly.

"Good job boys." Shane said, but the three men were focused on the berserker who was clearly slowly breaking free. Shane, however, with his nails, slowly let his hands inside Kevin's waist, causing the berserker to scream in agony, and stopping his resistance to the three men's hold. Shane kept going deeper and deeper, Kevin's blood going out from his waist, and he would have went deeper if Hunter didn't arrive and stopped him, grabbing hold of his hand.

"That's enough." Hunter said, tightening his hold of Shane's arm. Shane looked like he was about to protest, but smirked and slowly let out his arm from Kevin, and Hunter let go of the vampire.

With his arm covered in the berserker's blood, Shane couldn't resist himself to taste it, licking it. "So, this is how a berserker tastes like." He said, smiling.

"Ugh." The short haired man said out of disgust, still holding on to Kevin.

"Roman, put him out before he shapeshifts." Hunter said.

The one in the middle, _Roman_ , proceeded to punch him, and he was out.

_______  
_The Next Day..._

"Wake up." Someone said.

Whoever it was, it was making small noises with the cage, trying to wake him up. As Kevin slowly woke up, his senses came back to him... There was pain all over his body. But thankfully, the lycans bandaged him up, although it was probably useless, since his body could heal fast from wounds. But there was one pain in his body that stood out, the one on his waist, where Shane penetrated his arm in. That's where mostly the bandage is.

"Hey." The person who woke him up said, kneeling down. Kevin was trying to take a look on who it was, but his vision was blurry... But not his sense of smell. He recognized the man's scent. He came across this man recently. Maybe in the arena?

Kevin tried to speak, ask him what he wanted, but the only sound he could make was a whimper.

"Here." The man said, putting down a chalice with some kind of liquid on it. He just realized he was hungry and thirsty, _very thirsty_. He tried to smell it, what it was. It was mead... But with something else in it... Blood?

"Don't worry, this is blood mead." The man said. Kevin didn't care anymore, he rushed towards the other end of the cage and grabbed the chalice and drank it immediately, feeling his throat refreshed by the liquid.

"Did you know?" The man started as Kevin finished his drink, throwing the chalice out of his cage, "I stole that for you."

_What?_

"Now don't get me wrong, that's the least of your worries right now." He said, "These are supposed to be for parties, werewolves and vampires alike, it made us feel strong at the moment, a rush of energy. As for you..." He trailed off, expecting Kevin to catch up.

On cue, Kevin's vision was clearing up slowly, and he felt strength returning to him while the man stood up, and quickly left.

 _This was his chance_.

He kicked the cage door, but it wasn't enough, however, it showed the strength in his kick, the metal bended. With another kick, the cage door came flying towards the other side of the wall, and Kevin crawled out of his cage, trying to maintain his balance by holding on the wall.

He walked fast towards where the mysterious man made his exit, and soon enough, he found a door and opened it. Once on the other side, two men were lying on the floor, unconscious.

 _This was it_.

He had no time to be happy right now. He still wasn't fully out, there were corridors everywhere, and he knew any close werewolf would be able to smell his scent and immediately know something was wrong. He walked fast, not leaning to the walls anymore, slowly regaining his strength, thanks to whatever that _blood mead_ was.

He went pass the arena, the damages from the last fight he had still present, and he rushed past some lycans who were there.

"Wha-" The lycans exclaimed as Kevin rushed through them, ignoring them, although a part of him was screaming for blood, for revenge.

There were a few occasions where a lycan had stood in his way, recognizing that he was the berserker they kept imprisoned for so long now. But all Kevin did was do his lariat at them, bringing them down to the ground with such extreme force, and kept running.

Soon enough, the alarm sounded.

Lucky for him, after a few times being sure he was lost in what probably is the lair of the lycans, he found a green sign that said _exit_ on top of a door.

_Convenient, really._

He didn't hesitate to go through the door, as some werewolves were rushing towards him. There was stairs going up, so that meant, the whole time, he was underground. He used every force he had now to run up those stairs, and then, "Stop!"

But he didn't.

The voice, Hunter's, came from the whole lair, like he was somehow able to transmit his voice throughout their whole lair.

 _Is he a mage as well?_ Kevin thought to himself, but he didn't stop no matter what, he was almost free.

"Let him go." Hunter said through the speakers, and all his men stopped, unsure whether that was the right thing to do.

"Stand down men." He started, "It's currently daytime. Too many humans outside, but with the way he looks, people will only think of him as crazy... We'll hunt him down at night time."

Kevin wasn't able to hear any of that. His senses were dulling again, he was starting to feel weak again. But he was almost out, he was at the end of the stairs, a door visible at the end of it, and when he was finally there, he pushed the door, and he felt....

He was blinded.

How come?

There was a strong light source somewhere up in the sky... _The sun_. It must be.

"Ha." Was all Kevin could muster to show his relief. He walked and walked, although his senses were dulled, it was still overflowing with information of all his new surroundings. There were people, _normal_ people walking around him, some of them clearly looking his way, probably thinking, _why is a berserker here?_ he didn't care. He was out, finally.

Wherever he was, it smelled weird, there was clearly an unhealthy smoke around him, but at the same time, somewhere, there is a scent of something sweet to the nose, something delicious. Clearly, he was never here before, and the structures, they were so tall. Was he in a castle? Can't be. Too many people around to be a royalty's castle. Where was-

His legs were giving out, he couldn't stand. His hunger came back to him. He had no energy. He needed help.

_______

"Ye- yes, I'll get it done right away sir." Sami said on his phone, his boss on the other line.

He was driving through the street, on his way to work. It was a very peaceful morning so far. Although he was a little behind his work requirements, he knew he would get it done when he arrives in his workplace. As long as nothing surreal happens, he should be fine for the day. Maybe he'll even get that promotion his boss was thinking of giving someone.

When he dropped the call, Sami put his phone down on the passenger's seat.

_Did he bring his charger?_

Sami noticed his charger wasn't on the passenger's seat, which usually, it's there. Maybe he put it in the glove compartment. He opened it and nothing.

Shit.

He might have to borrow-

His foot pressed down on the breaks as quickly as he could when he looked back on the road. There was a man in the middle of the street, looking... _lost_.

Never mind that, he almost ran over a guy!

He honked his car at the man. The man gave a startled expression, like he wasn't expecting that at all. Sami noticed the man was bruised up, blood leaking out of his waist, only bandages stopping it from pouring out.

Holy shit.

He lowered his window and stuck his head out, "Hey man. Move out of the way, I'm gonna be late for work." He explained at the man, but he wasn't moving at all. Sami sighed, "And go to a hospital. You're bleeding." And on cue, the man passed out.

Shit.

Sami got out of his car and ran in front of his car, where the man was lying down in the middle of the floor, passed out.

Shit.

For a man who loves his work, he can't deny someone help. He _has to_ bring this guy to a hospital... And quick.

Shit.

He was gonna be late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, got the first chapter down and all the set up and backstories and stuff. Finally haha.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment, tell me your criticism, it's always welcome, as it improves me as a writer :D


	2. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!
> 
> This chapter is lighter in tone as opposed to the first chapter.
> 
> Aaaaaaaand this came out longer than I expected so... Yeah haha
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Sami had just arrived outside his work building, _very_ late. As he made his way inside, running through the stairs that led to the office, he knew he was going to get a mouthful from his boss. Not like he wasn't used to it by now, _everybody_ in the office was used to their boss shouting.

He rushed through the office door and lucky for him, his boss was there to witness him come in.

 _Shit_.

"Zayn!" His boss shouted, making his way over where Sami was. His boss couldn't look more generic like the others. He had that _scary and angry boss_ physique that is just too punchable... But no one dares to since they would lose the only job they had if they did.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Sami started, a bit breathless from the running, "I was on my way here, then there was this guy who wouldn't leave the middle of the road, then he collapsed and I had to bring him to a hospital since I was the only one there and-"

"ZAYN!" His boss interrupted him, who was now in front of him, towering Sami a little bit, showing him who's in power in the office. A few set of eyes were now looking at them, some worried, some eager to know where the conversation between the two of them will lead, "You know how important those papers I'm asking from you, right?!"

"Yes sir, I do." Sami said, "but like I said, I can finish it now-"

"We needed those damn permits an hour ago!" His boss exclaimed. Sami felt himself become smaller and he felt his face heat up, maybe from the embarassment? Or maybe because he failed his boss? He didn't know why, but the eyes looking at him weren't helping at all, "If you just didn't help that random stranger, we wouldn't be having this conversation now, do we?"

Sami opened his mouth, to reason why he did it, but not one word came out. His boss was still in front of him, waiting for Sami to say something, anything, but nothing. Sami just closed his mouth again, and slowly looked down to the ground.

 _Is being a good person that bad nowadays?_ He thought to himself.

His boss sighed, seeing he has done enough damage.

"Do those permits now." His boss said, moving out of his way and towards his own office.

"Y-yes sir." Sami said, immediately moving towards his desk. The office somehow got quiet during that conversation but thankfully, it was now going back to a lively noise of typing, writing and staplers. As Sami sat down, he could hear his boss say to his secretary, "Tell the clients we're back on track."

An hour has passed, and Sami was able to finish the permits, and gave it to the secretary, who just smiled at him and told their boss the good news.

Sami sat back down on his chair, he didn't have anything else to do for the day.

He really _loved_ this job. Who wouldn't love it? It's just the same old boring office job, with an always hot-headed boss to supervise you that will make you think if your boss ever fell off a tree when they were younger or if he was ever mistreated by his parents.

He sighed. Who was he kidding, this was the _worst_ job he could have hoped for. If this job didn't paid the bills, he would've been gone from this office a long time ago.

Maybe he needed a breath of fresh air. Something new that he could try... Travel? As much as he would love that, he wouldn't have enough money to... Climb Mount Everest, per say. Maybe a road trip with a friend. But where are his friends nowadays anyways? They all moved on to something they love doing, causing them to move out from the city into another one. Don't get him wrong, Sami was proud and happy for them, and yet, here Sami was, still in an office job.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sami said after he picked it up.

"Good afternoon! Is this Mr. Sami Zayn?" The female asked professionally. Sami got up and went outside of the office, avoiding to interrupt someone working inside, "Yes this is him. Who is this?" He asked back.

"Hi. I'm a nurse from the hospital and we'd like to discuss about the man you brought in earlier." She said.

"Why me though?" Sami asked.

"The man has no identification or whatsoever, no one seems to know him, and since you're the one who brought him to us, we feel like you could help us." She stated. The man he brought didn't have any kind of ID? Was this man a caveman or something? Well, sure, he looked like a homeless man, but still, some hobos were still identifiable and still had some kind of identification with them.

"Sure. Ask away." Sami said.

"You found him on the street, right?"

"Yep." He answered.

"You said he was bleeding. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Then there was a noise in the other end, like doubt or confusion.

"That is weird." She said, absent-mindedly. Sami couldn't help himself but ask, "What is weird?"

"Oh sorry." The nurse apologized, realizing she said that out loud, but continued, "His wound is completely gone now, all healed... Like it was never there."

 _Is that possible?_ Sami asked to himself. In no way, has he ever heard of something like that.

"Look, maybe, since I brought him there, I could visit him? Maybe I can help ask him stuff? He might open up to me since I helped him?" He suggested.

There was a sound of thinking on the other end before the nurse replied, "Well, we are currently packed with patients... If it means less work for us, then great. Feel free to do that."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Sami said, ending the phone call. At least now he has something to do. All his paperwork was done here in the office, nothing or no one was stopping him from going straight to the hospital so he went back inside the office, got his stuff, then headed straight for his car.

_______  
_At the Hospital_

Everything was dark, but there were voices present, talking.

_Why is he restrained on the bed?_

_He tried to leave earlier and we tried to stop him. He won't back down and he got a little aggressive so we put him to sleep._

_Oh._

_Look, I'm needed elsewhere-_

_It's okay. I'll be fine._

Then there was the sound of a chair moving, someone sitting down next to his bed. Then a door closed. He didn't know where he was, but there was a familiar smell... _Alcohol_. Not the drinking kind, but the medical kind. Was he in a hospital?

Realizing his eyes were closed, Kevin slowly opened them.

He was greeted with a light-bluish room, a very clean room, much cleaner than any hospital he has ever seen. He was beginning to doubt if he really was in a hospital in the first place.

"Hey." A voice said next to him, and out of instinct, Kevin tried to get up from his bed, away from whoever it was, but he was restrained, and too weak to get free of those restraints. With no choice, he looked at who it was.

"H-hey calm down." The man said. Kevin studied him, a bearded-ginger man who had his hands up, trying to tell him that he meant no harm towards him. Somehow, that calmed Kevin down, even for a little bit.

"I'm Sami." Sami told him, and Kevin just stared at him. There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them before Sami asked, "A-and you are?"

Kevin was suddenly cautious, and instead of answering, he asked back, "Why?"

Sami took a moment to register the question, then sighed, he was expecting a different response from Kevin. Sami then said, "I'm just trying to help you, man. After all, I'm the one who brought you here." Sami added a smile in the end of the sentence, and Kevin unwillingly brought his guard down for a moment before he brought it back up. The man did look familiar, he has seen his face at some point after he was able to escape.

"Where the hell am I anyways?" Kevin asked once again.

Sami's eyebrows went up, expecting Kevin to have figured out where he was, but seems to have no idea at all, but instead he requested, "Please, your name, it'll be easier for the both of us."

Kevin just stared at him once again, thinking it through. _What the hell. Everybody knew my name back in the arena, what's the point._ He thought to himself. Kevin let out a sigh through closed lips, then answered, "Kevin Owens."

Sami smiled once again, and Kevin didn't knew why, but that smile somehow made the weight he was carrying in his chest lighter, like he wasn't restrained at the moment. "I'm Sami Zayn." He reintroduced himself, "I would shake your hand but..." He trailed off, letting the sentence finish itself.

"Great. Now get me out of _these_." Kevin, using his head, pointed towards his restraints, before he added, "Then maybe I'll shake your hand."

Sami chuckled, "I can't, man. Not my call. Plus, the nurses had to restrain you since you apparently tried to leave the hospital... Aggressively..."

"So this _is_ a hospital." Kevin said to himself, looking around the room, looking at the _weird_ hospital room. No equipment present in the room was familiar to him. As for Sami, he just looked at Kevin looking around, Kevin looked crazy, like he was slowly realizing something. Then Kevin turned to him, looking for an answer, "What year is it?"

"2018. Why?" Sami answered, but no response came for his question. Kevin just slowly lied down on his bed, the best way he could from being restrained, and a lot of processing was present in Kevin's eyes.

Kevin was trying to process how long was he caged, how long was he forced to fight, _how long did he had a mindset of killing relentlessly_ , worst part was, he remembers enjoying those moments, as if, that's who he was...

Kevin would be holding his head right now if he wasn't restrained. He can't remember what year he was unwillingly turned into one of those... Berserkers. Kevin was breathing heavily and Sami noticed this.

Sami, trying to help, said, "H-hey, hey... It's okay." Sami didn't know what to do. He avoided putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder, the man might get agitated and get aggressive, even if Kevin was restrained at the moment, Sami preferred if he avoided that. Instead he asked, "I-is there someone that can help you? You know _anyone's_ number? Maybe a friend? Family? Or-" Sami stopped when he knew he stepped on something sensitive.

Kevin didn't realize, but tears were falling down from his face.

 _Family._ The voice of Sami echoed through him.

Remembering everything now pained him. It felt like his head got blown off. It felt like a spear was piercing through his heart.

_His family._

His family was the last thing he remembers before he woke up, turned, surrounded not by berserkers, but lycans. He remembers him trying to stand up against the berserkers who were invading their home, with him ultimately failing... Then flashes of blood falling on the floor of his home, right in front of him... Then maniacal laughter filled his home... Then darkness... And he woke up in a cage... And the rest is history.

It was like pieces of a puzzle slowly falling together for Kevin. Fragments of his memory that he somehow lost, slowly coming back to him, and it pained him.

 _Okay, what have you done Sami?!_ Sami scolded himself as he sees Kevin crying, breathlessly.

Sami had the crazy idea again of putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder. _Eh fuck it._ Sami said to himself, as he gently put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He expected Kevin to go agitated, maybe fight back even though he couldn't thanks to the restraints, but thankfully, he didn't.

Kevin's eyes widened before he closed them slowly, his breathing slowed down to a better pace, and Sami was relieved he calmed down. He just didn't expect Kevin to lie his head on Sami's hand that was on his shoulder, feeling the scruffy beard that Kevin had. It was almost as if, Sami was able to pull him out from some horrible thoughts.

Kevin lied his head down on the hand on his shoulder. Sami's hand was warm, it felt different. This was the first touch in a _long_ time that wasn't meant to harm him. It was friendly, it made him feel safe... He liked it. Then he realized he was leaning on the hand of a total stranger. So, slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked the other way, where Sami wasn't visible.

"I'm sorry." Sami apologized as he removed his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

Sami couldn't understand if the sound Kevin made was a sob or a sigh through his lips, but he replied still looking away from him, "Me too... I didn't realize I was crying."

"Look." Sami started, now carefully choosing his words, "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

Kevin took a breath, as if there wasn't enough air in his chest to keep him alive. Then he shook his head sideways.

_No._

"They're all gone." Kevin said deadpanned, there was no reason to show his emotions to a total stranger.

As for Sami, he felt teary eyed. Kevin lost his family _recently_. He feels like he knew something he shouldn't know. He just couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He wondered if Kevin even had money to get out of the hospital. Then, he felt a halo on top of his head when he suggested, "You can stay in my place, if you want. My roommate left a week ago... I figured you don't have anywhere else to go... So..."

Sami was right. He didn't have anywhere else to go. Kevin is in the _future_. He didn't know anyone, any place, anything. If Sami could give him a place to stay, then good.

"You're right, I don't." Kevin said, surprised as he looked back at Sami, who seems to be willing to let a stranger like him to his house, "I guess I should... Stay in your place for a while." He said.

Of course, as long as he stays out of fights, he can say goodbye to blind fury and turning to a bear while he's with Sami.

Now that Kevin agreed, all that was needed was to get him out of there. So, it was up to Sami to pay the hospital bills. Normally, he would be against paying a big amount for someone, but if it meant helping someone, then he doesn't mind.

"I'm going to pay the bills... But just in case-" Sami said, grabbing Kevin's attention, "-if the nurse asks, tell her that we know each other, okay?"

Kevin just nodded.

Sami stood up from his chair and got out, leaving Kevin momentarily, who is surprisingly calm now, when mere moments ago, he was breaking down.

He arrived at the nurses' station, where the nurse in charge of Kevin was writing down something on a piece of paper on her desk. After grabbing her attention, Sami said, "Sorry, this is utterly embarrassing, but I actually know him."

The female nurse looked at him unimpressed and said, "The homeless guy you brought here? Really?"

"Yeah. He's a long lost friend of mine... His name is Kevin... Owens. It was hard to recognize him at first because of the overgrown beard and hair." Sami said, avoiding to let out a nervous laugh.

The nurse, who apparently was chewing a gum, kept looking at Sami then said, "Whatever." And started walking towards Kevin's room.

She opened the room and Sami stood beside her, a little behind her to be out of her sight, and asked the man sitting on the center of the bed, "Good day sir. What's your name?"

Instead of answering, Kevin asked back, "Why?"

"Kev." Sami said, trying to tell him to cooperate.

Kevin's mouth was closed as he sighed, Sami took note that Kevin likes to do that, then Kevin answered, "It's Kevin Owens."

The nurse asked further, "You know this man?" She pointed at Sami while still looking at Kevin.

"Yeah." Kevin answered, "Sam... He's a friend of mine."

He just called him _Sam_. That's not his name. Thankfully the nurse was still looking at Kevin. Sami did his best for damage control, motioning his hand a little bit as he mouthed, _Sami_ to Kevin. Thank God he was out of sight for the nurse.

Kevin was able to give a quick glance to whatever Sami was doing and he continued, completely reading wrong what Sami was trying to deliver, "We used to play with wooden swords when we were younger and pretend we were knights." Then Kevin proceeded to give the nurse a smile, an awkward one, mind you.

Even though it was a lie, Sami couldn't help but be embarrassed by what Kevin said, and he found himself hiding his face under his hand. While in it, his mind wandered... And thought about Kevin's smile. Sure it looked awkward, but there was no denying _how cute that was-_

 _Okay, inappropriate thoughts, out of the head._ Sami told himself, as he removed his hand and faced the world again.

The nurse sighed and said, "Whatever. You're paying the bills, right?" And left, telling Sami to follow her.

_Well, that worked._

Sami sighed in relief in his mind, and before he followed, he gave a thumbs up to Kevin.

_______  
_The Underground Arena_

"Joe." Hunter said, calling out for his personal bodyguard, who always stood in front of his office, checking whoever enters and leaves his boss' office.

"Yes sir?" Samoa Joe went inside Hunter's office, looking attentive and waiting patiently for Hunter's order.

"Fetch the Shield for me, will you?" Hunter requested. After a single nod by Joe, he left the office, making his way to let the three members of Shield know that they were summoned by their Alpha.

Considering it just happened this morning, the news about Kevin's escape spread around fast like wildfire. The vampires have been pressuring them to recapture the berserker, saying that, it was the werewolves' fault he was able to escape. But how did the berserker escape? There was no way he could have escaped, unless, someone helped him. Meaning there was a traitor in his pack. Who was it then? Who had the guts to go against him? But he had no time to think about traitors, he can deal with them after they capture the berserker.

Thank God for Stephanie, as soon as she heard the news, she called him, worry present in her voice through the phone, and she promised to set out people of her own to help them even though he knew, she wanted Kevin to be out there... free...but Hunter denied the help. In a way, they _are_ the reason Kevin was able to escape and his pack will be the one to capture the berserker back. For a second, he thought Stephanie might be the one who set Kevin free, but no, Steph is always open with Hunter, if she had an idea, even as crazy as setting Kevin free, she would tell him.

He was brought out by his thoughts when the three men he was waiting for arrived in his office.

"Here they are sir." Joe said.

"Thank you." Hunter said and Joe got out of the office once again, letting his boss and the Shield talk business.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is." Dean remarked before Hunter was able to tell them what they were here for. Hunter was sure the three of them already knew why they were here, so he just went straight ahead and said, "I want you to capture _him_ back."

The end of his sentence was immediately followed by sounds of protests and disbelief. He couldn't blame them though. After last night, he believed this three had enough of the berserker, even if it was just a few seconds of interaction.

"Why us?" Seth asked him. It was a dumb question, not really what he had expected from Seth.

"You know why." Hunter replied. They were the best trackers and warriors in Hunter's pack, so good that the three decided to stick together. In a way, the three of them were Hunter's _elite_ team, if you'd like to call it that.

There was silence among them before Roman said, "I believe we have work to do then." Which he then proceeded to go out of the office, followed by the two of his brothers. Hunter was hoping they were enough to bring back Kevin.

They were walking together towards the exit of the underground, when Dean said, "I guess you guys go do your thing."

While walking, Seth asked, "Excuse me?" Looking at Dean, a little bit of confusion in his mind.

"What?" Dean said, "Roman clearly is the better tracker. You, _Seth_ , you're better than me when it comes with technology. Plus, I'm the strategist in our group... You guys do what I say anyways when it comes to our little _hunts_."

Roman chuckled as they started walking up the stairs leading to the exit, "You might be our strategist, but that doesn't make you the leader... Or the alpha of our little group."

"I didn't say anything like that." Dean said, putting his hands up to mock.

"As a matter of fact, we decided long ago that we're all equal in our group, no alphas or anything, remember?" Seth said.

"God, you don't need to remind me." Dean said, before he added, "A-are you two actually teaming up against me right now? That's great!"

"Dean, you can shut up now." Seth said, and both his two companions laughed.

Thank God they were outside now and could start working. Roman proceeded to do his _thing_ and started sniffing around the area, the two following behind him. Some humans who were walking by gave them looks, but the three of them didn't mind. At some point, Seth mouthed, _Don't mind him, he's crazy._ To someone walking by. After a few blocks, Roman stopped and looked towards the middle of the road.

"Scent vanishes there." Roman said, pointing at the road. Roman could smell a mix of the berserker's scent and smoke that came from a car. He could continue following the scent of the car's smoke, only problem was, the city was full of smell of smoke. He concluded, "I think someone picked him up."

"Picked him up? With a car?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

Dean then said, "Well, lucky for us, we have a surveillance camera stationed right over there." Dean pointed towards the camera attached to wall of a building.

They went back down the underground arena and proceeded towards the surveillance room.

"You mind if we use these." Seth said he entered the room. It wasn't a question, the lycan who was sitting there just moved out of the way of the three. Next to Hunter, the three of them were the most respected, or feared, depends on how you look at it, by their pack.

As Seth rewinded the camera of whatever it saw outside of their underground arena, he noticed one monitor was stuck in a specific time. The one hall with the door that lead to the berserker's cage.

"That one ain't working." Seth stated.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Just... Pointing it out." Seth replied.

"Great. Now focu- there, stop." Dean said, and the monitor stopped with the berserker visible in the middle of the street.

A car stopped, almost hitting him. Then Kevin was startled for a second, but he didn't do anything, he just looked lost and weak. Then the driver put his head out, telling the berserker to move out of the way. They expected the berserker to kill the man, but instead, he lost consciousness and fell down towards the ground.

Good.

As far as they know, there is no casualty so far.

In the video, the man went out of his car and struggled to get the berserker into the backseat.

"That man is crazy if he let's someone who could possibly be a killer into his car." Dean remarked.

"Well, he was bleeding when the guy saw him. Must be healed up by now." Seth said, falling down to the chair, relaxing a little bit, before he continued, "At least we got the car's plate number."

"Let's see if we can find the man who owns that car." Roman stated.

_______  
_Sami's apartment_

They reached Sami's apartment around sunset.

"Make yourself at home." Sami said as he opened the door to his apartment room. It wasn't big, it wasn't too small either, it was big enough to fit two people in it. Kevin though, looked surprised, fascinated and confused at the same time.

"This is where people live now?" Kevin asked, closing the door behind him, then checking out Sami's place.

Sami looked back at Kevin, who was now looking out the window, checking out how high they were in the building. "Uhm, yeah. Pretty much since I was born." He answered. Then curiosity got him, "Where did you live before?"

Kevin thought about his past, avoiding _that_ day, and he recalled he used to live in the countryside, he owned a farm once.

"Farm... I used to own one." Kevin said, looking back out the window, checking out the passing cars below the street.

 _Well, he certainly smells like farm._ Sami thought, but he wasn't going to say something like that. Even though, yeah, Kevin smelled like he didn't bathed for a while now, "So, not a city boy then?" Sami asked.

"To be honest," Kevin started, looking into the building across them, "I remember cities entirely different."

Sami wondered why he said that. What did he mean by that? Oh well, maybe there is some crazy in him of some sort, "I'm gonna prepare you a bath... You... Really need one." Sami remarked.

Kevin looked at Sami, eyes widened, a little bit embarrassed, then smelled his armpit, then immediately pulled back his head from the scent he gave off. _Did he really smelled like that for centuries?_ Kevin just nodded, totally agreeing at what Sami said.

Sami grabbed clothes that could fit Kevin, as well as an underwear he _never_ used before, for real, and headed for the bathroom and put down the clothes on the bathroom counter while he also set the water for Kevin to use to be mildly hot. He turned on the shower, water running out of it, and he let his hand meet the water, testing it out if it was the right temperature.

"What is this?" Sami heard Kevin say to himself, as sounds of tinkering came from the kitchen. When Sami had set the right temperature for the water, he went out of the bathroom, and the sight that awaited him twisted his gut, like he was about to vomit or something.

Kevin had opened the refrigerator and got the meat out of its container and was eating it. _Raw_. Sami hated animal cruelty, so he avoided eating any kind of animal meat, so he stuck with veggies. However, his old roommate wasn't and so, he had a fair amount of meat left in the refrigerator when he left.

But Kevin was eating it raw. _Raw_.

Kevin noticed Sami and didn't say anything, still slowly eating the raw meat he found. "Kevin, that's raw!" Sami decided to say. As if that was a sign to tell him to stop eating something raw, that flew over Kevin's head and kept on taking a bite out of it. Sami was almost impressed Kevin had enough force in his mouth to tear raw meat apart. _Almost_ impressed. But Sami was sure Kevin will get sick if he continued eating that raw meat.

Sami made his way over to Kevin and tried to grab the meat, but Kevin currently had the meat between his teeth and he knew Sami was trying to grab it from him.

"Hey!" Kevin tried to say while he had the raw meat between his teeth, making himself bigger as Sami approached, ready to fight for his food.

Sami noticed the change in Kevin's eyes, there was some kind of ferocity present in it now, so he backed down, not willing to fight over a piece of meat. "Look," he tried instead, "That is _really_ unhealthy. I'll cook you up something delicious if you just stop that."

It worked. Kevin's eyes lit up at Sami's words, and he put down the raw meat on the small counter that was next to them. Sami was kind of amused, Kevin reacted to what he said like the idea of eating something cooked was something he haven't done in a long time.

"I'm _sorry_." Kevin murmured, saying the sorry in a very low voice, but Sami heard it enough, "I don't know what came over me." Kevin explained.

Sami smiled and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder before he said, "It's okay. Go take a shower while I cook dinner."

Sami showed him the bathroom, and when Kevin started to undress himself, Sami quickly went back to the kitchen.

There were sounds of _figuring out how things work_ in the bathroom before Kevin made a surprised noise when the shower finally turned on. There were no sounds of him falling over, so Sami didn't check if he was okay.

Sami started to make their dinner, and he decided he was going to cook a steak for Kevin. He assumed Kevin likes meat. He was sure Kevin likes meat, after all, he liked it so much he was willing to eat it raw. As for Sami, he had just prepared a pretty basic salad for himself, topped with olive oil.

After he was done making their dinner, he set off to prepapre the table. That was the time he figured Kevin has finished showering, since the running water came to a stop. 

"I hope you don't mind," Kevin started, still inside the bathroom, "But I've used your razor.... And your scissors."

"It's okay." Sami answered, who had just finished preparing the table.

When Kevin went out of the bathroom, the first thing Sami had expected to see was his newly shaven face, since the amount of hair he had on his face was pretty much covering his whole face, unabling Sami to even have an idea on how Kevin really looked. However, what he saw was Kevin holding up Sami's underwear, covering Kevin's face at the process.

_Oh. And he's also naked._

"Oh God." Sami remarked as he immediately looked away.

"This is supposed to be underwear, right?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Yeah. Don't worry I've never used it." Sami answered.

Then silence.

Sami was even prepared to call it awkward with how sudden the room has gone silent. After a few inner battles with himself, he braved himself enough to look back where Kevin was standing.

Kevin had his arms down now, his face now visible. A lot more visible than before. His beard was a lot shorter now, a stubble still visible and he cut his hair shorter. But Sami couldn't help notice Kevin's eyes. It was weird, he couldn't decided if it was blue or gray, but boy, they were a beautiful set of eyes. Kevin was just staring at Sami with an expression that says, _Why the hell are you not looking at me?_ that of course, went away as soon as Sami had started to stare at his eyes. Sami had just wished Kevin would put on some clothes now because it was taking everything in his will power to not look down.

"'Kay, thanks." Kevin said as he returned to the bathroom, revealing his back _assets_ at the process.

With Kevin now out of his sight, he couldn't help but notice the room got hotter... Or was he the one who's hot at the moment? He absent-mindedly checked if he had a fever suddenly. _All good_. Why does it feel hot then? Kevin?

 _For fuck's sake Sami._ He told himself as he sat down.

"God that smells good." Kevin said as he made his way out of the bathroom, thankfully now wearing Sami's clothes. He noted they looked good on him.

When they began eating, there was only silence at first besides from the sound of utensils and plates noisily meeting. Then Kevin had decided to compliment Sami's cooking, "This is really good." Kevin said, giving him a quick genuine smile that for some reason, made Sami blush, causing him to look down to his salad to avoid being seen red.

"Haven't had these in a while." Kevin remarked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sami asked. Sure, the question came out of nowhere, but Sami had decided to finally ask about Kevin's weird comments about some stuff. Like what he said earlier, remembering cities to be entirely different. Then now, saying like he haven't eaten something rightly cooked.

Kevin had just looked at him in shock, not knowing what to tell him. Sami just looked at him, waiting for an answer, but nothing came out.

"I don't know what to tell you, man." Kevin had said, out of breath somehow. Sami knew he was keeping something from him, but he wanted to help Kevin, not spill some sort of secret from him. So he decided to let it go. Instead, he apologized, "Okay. Sorry."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they both finished and no one seems to be standing up from their seat, Sami knew he needed to speak, so he decided to clarify how things are going to go, "Listen, you can stay here as long as you like." Sami said, and saw Kevin nod, attention in his eyes, then Sami continued, "But, you're gonna need to help around... Like cleaning."

"Oh. I expected something entirely different but sure, that's no problem." Kevin said as he genuinely smiled once again to Sami, grabbing the plates and walking towards the sink in the kitchen.

Sami still has no idea what to think of Kevin as of yet. He looks intimidating but at the same time, he looks lost, looking for someone to be there for him. He feels like Kevin is just a sweet guy under all that rough exterior. He just hopes he's not one of those people that takes advantage of him, but something tells him Kevin is not one of those people. He has a good feeling about him.

He might just warm up to the guy.


	3. Back Right Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this fic for more than a month. I was just so busy with a new game that came out and I couldn't put it down. Anyways, am back. Here's more.
> 
> Enjoy!

"That's the one." Seth pointed at the apartment building on the other side of the road.

It took them longer than they anticipated to find the man, Sami Zayn, who helped the berserker. Mostly because Hunter insisted on doing their job during the cover of the night. But here they are now.

"So, how are we doing this?" Roman asked, looking at both Dean and Seth.

"Let's get in there, ask around." Dean said, resulting to Seth standing in front of them, stopping them before they could even walk.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked Dean.

"What?" Dean asked back.

"The three of us going in there will alert him of our presence, if he's even in there." Seth said. Roman looked at the two of them. He hated how these two always seemed to have a plan of their own, and wanted to be the one to be followed. It seemed even after all those years together, there is a flame of competition between the two that never seemed to have died down.

"So what do you suggest?" Roman asked.

"I say," Seth started, "I go in alone, while you two stand guard outside, in case something does try to escape. We have our radios, so we'll be able to contact one another." Roman didn't want to take sides, but Seth's plan made sense, but thankfully, Dean, after some visible hesitation, agreed to it, "Fine." He said.

"Keep your radios close." Seth said, starting to walk away from them to cross the street and enter the apartment building.

_______  
_A few minutes earlier..._

Kevin was getting used to the modern world by now. In the few days he was in Sami's apartment, he learned how people did things nowadays and how easier it was. For example, when Sami's away for work, Kevin is cleaning the house, which he finds a whole lot easier with the vacuum cleaner. He pretty much follows a routine, just like when he had a farm centuries ago, to go through every day that passed so far. When he's done with the chores, he takes a shower, finds some sort of entertainment in Sami's small apartment, cooks something for himself to eat, but he always finds himself seating down on the couch at afternoon, waiting for Sami to arrive home.

While waiting, he watches the news, interested on what state the world is nowadays. Of course, he guessed that some wars are still waging on somewhere, but the place where the war is seems to be far away from where he was, since where he was looked so peaceful. He was amazed by how bigger the world turned out than he imagined, but he also feels like the world is smaller with today's technology.

Speaking of a small world, Kevin was worried that his captors must be pursuing him and might be just around the corner, which left him a weird uneasiness in his stomach.

He hopes they don't chase after him.

Where _is_ Sami? He was usually home at this hour. Maybe it was one of those overtimes Sami told him about.

He grew fond of Sami over the last few days, and he could tell Sami grew fond of him as well but at the same time, Kevin was having a hard time being around Sami. Ever since he went with him, his animalistic tendencies and his human tendencies seem to be fighting control over his body. At one time, he knew what he was doing, then the next, it was a blackout. Just like that one time, when he started to eat that raw meat he got from inside the refrigerator, although thankfully Sami was somehow able to pull him out of it. Kevin thinks being around Sami is a good idea nonetheless, as those blackouts seem to happen less and less as time goes on and he feels like he's having more control over his body than the berserker hiding inside him.

Everytime Kevin remembers he's the last berserker, he thinks about how those werewolves and vampires are probably going after him, and he should just leave, run away for his life. But...

 _Sami_.

Sami was the only one to have shown him kindness so far after his escape and he's trying to repay that kindness with helping him, in any way possible. But if he stays here, they will eventually find him. So he keeps telling himself that he should vanish, run far away from here, but they will find Sami, and he doesn't want to think about the things those werewolves or vampires will do to a simple and kind human like Sami.

He wants to tell Sami the truth, he at least deserved that. He wanted to say, _Hey, I'm a berserker. I'm a big murder bear... Literally._ But after their conversation last night, in which Kevin asked Sami about the creatures that back in his time, were hunted, nowadays, those creatures are just myths, fairytales. So, if he said that he was a transforming bear, Sami would be sure he was crazy and kick him out.

The doorbell rang, Kevin immediately stood up, happy that Sami is finally home.

He was about to grab the doorknob when he smelled a different scent from Sami's... A lycan's. _Just one_. Usually, werewoves travel in packs, and it would be easier for him to smell them if they were together behind this door. He would have not stood up this close to the door if he could smell them from behind, but this was just one lycan, so his senses failed him. And if there is one, there are more nearby. That is the rule.

He hoped the lycan didn't smelled him, as he tried to slowly walk away from the door, but unfortunately, the lycan had caught his scent.

Kevin was taken by surprise when the long haired lycan broke through the door and got him in a headlock.

"So you are here after all." The lycan says, a bit of disappointment present in his voice. Kevin was trying his best to break free of the headlock, but he couldn't. "Calm down, I mean you no harm." He added.

"Like hell you don't."

This time, Kevin was able to break free, stumbling back towards the living room and the lycan blocking the only exit. Kevin made it back on his feet, then the lycan put his hands up, really trying to tell Kevin that he meant no harm.

"I wasn't able to introduce myself last time." He says, "I'm Seth."

"I don't care." Kevin quickly replied, not letting his guard down even if Seth had his hands up.

"You don't recognize me?" Seth asked.

"Oh I recognize you alright." Kevin said, "You're one of those three lycans that put me down back with that... Shane vampire."

"And..." Seth added, telling Kevin to continue.

Now that Kevin analyzed his scent again, it is familiar. "You're... You're the one that set me free." Kevin said, but he didn't let his guard down, if anything, knowing that information pushed him to put his guard even more. "What are you doing here." Kevin said. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Technically, I'm here to capture you back." Seth answered, putting his hands back down, relaxing a little bit, "But I want to help you."

"You being here doesn't help me _at all_." Kevin said.

Seth was about to say something when he was broke off by his radio's static sound, then a voice saying, "Seth, what's taking so long?"

Seth grabbed his radio and before Kevin could react to stop him from saying anything, he was too late, "Why Dean? I just arrived outside the room." He said, smiling at Kevin smugly.

He just lied. Kevin still didn't bring his guard down, if anything, this might be a trick.

"Well. Don't break in or anything." Dean said, while Seth looked at the door he just broke through, "Mr. Sami Zayn just entered the building." Then static.

Seth turned the radio off and put it back on where he got it, "Seems your friend has arrived." He said.

"Don't you dare touch him." Kevin was quick to say, afraid on what they might do to Sami.

There were signs of amusement present on Seth's face when he said, "Already that grown attached, are we?"

" _What_ do you want?" Kevin asked, a bit of anger inside him showing.

"To help you."

"To help me _what_."

"For now," Seth thought about what to answer, then said, "For now, help you escape... Again."

Before Kevin could ask why Seth wanted to help him, Sami's figure appeared behind Seth, clearly in shock on the state of his apartment's entrance.

"What... happened here?" Sami asked, looking at Kevin for some kind of explanation, then to Seth who looked back at Sami as well.

"I can explain Sami." Kevin immediately tried to make an excuse for Sami, something to comfort him with. But Kevin knew it was hard to find a comforting excuse when your home clearly is being invaded. Kevin knew too well about that.

"Look." Seth said, getting to the point, "The longer this takes, my brothers will eventually make their way over here."

"Who's this?" Sami asked, but Seth immediately shut him up by ordering Kevin, "Get out of the city, head north towards the next one. There's a library there, tell the librarian, Seth Rollins told you to come there. Bring your human friend too. It's too dangerous for him here now."

"Dangerous? What-" Sami let out a awkward laugh, clearly not getting the situation and how absurd everything looked at the moment. He just arrived from work to _this_. He will have to pay for the repair of the door, at least Kevin always did his job and maintained the house, he will have to sue this long haired guy-

Seth stepped aside and Kevin immediately passed through him, surprising Sami and pulling him out of his thoughts when Kevin grabbed Sami's hand, with them walking towards the stairs. Sami stopped Kevin in the middle of it, "Wait, we're doing what that guys says?" Sami says, irritation present in his voice.

"As much as I hate it, he's right." Kevin answered, and tried to walk down the stairs again, and again, Sami stopped him.

"Kevin, I can't just leave. I have work. I have responsibilities..." Sami told him.

Kevin put his hands on the side of Sami's face, which made him focused on what Kevin was about to say, as if he wasn't already focusing on what he was saying, "Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but there are... Some really bad people after me and... I just can't leave you after all you've done for me, I can't... knowing what they can do to you."

Kevin felt guilty. It was all so sudden. Maybe he should have told Sami. Maybe he shouldn't have escaped and accepted his fate as a beast inside an arena, if he did, Sami wouldn't be in this position right now.

But they must push on.

Sami nodded, a bit shaky. Eyes clearly telling, _What have I gotten myself into?_

They quickly got out of the building's front entrance, luckily, Sami parked his car near the entrance, and unlocked his car, resulting to the car making a _beep_ sound, the both of them quickly going in.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Before Kevin could enter, he saw who it was. Two more lycans. Good thing Sami had the car already running, and before Kevin could even close the door, they were out of there in no time.

The lycans would have chased them, they clearly could have caught up after them, if not for Seth arriving in the scene, a bloody wound visible in his waist.

The two lycans stopped the chase to tend to Seth.

"What happened up there?" Dean asked, putting Seth's arm around his shoulder to carry him.

"I was jumped... As soon as the berserker's friend opened the door, he jumped me and they ran." Seth lied. His wound was an self inflicted one, just to make his alibi a little bit more believable.

"Let's get out of here." Roman said, looking around, "We attracted a little bit of attention."


End file.
